Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave)
|-|Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a hedgehog gifted with the power of super-sonic speed, and the ability to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Considered by many to be the hero of the world, he has opposed the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire since his early childhood. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon, and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations. Sonic is clever which allows him to have ways to foil villains plans. The primary field agent of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, he is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Low 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: |-|Base, Sonic Man and Werehog=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Homing Attack, Explosion Inducement (Can cause wide spread explosions through sheer force), Surface Scaling (By running along walls), Afterimage Creation (Can produce illusionary images to confuse opponents), Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, BFR (Through Chaos Emeralds). As Sonic Man: Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Built in Arsenal of weapons, Can Copy Opponents abilities if he makes direct contact with them, Weapon Materialization (With Ring Launcher, Spin Slash and Spring Shield), Energy Projection (With Spin Dasher), Danmaku (With Homing Shot), Fire Manipulation (With Fire Dasher), Forcefield Creation (With Energy Shield), Electricity Manipulation (With Thunder Dasher). As Werehog Sonic: Berserk Mode, Can climb walls, Can stretch his limbs to incredible distances and for extended melee. Resistance to Cosmic Radiations, Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, High Voltage Electricity, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Corruption (Sustained his person for an extended period of time after inhaling Dark Gaia energy, which is described as a highly corruptive and mutagenic essence, capable of causing a total cellular re-write. Overcome the aggressive tendencies induced by Dark Gaia energy, and was able to overcome the hallucinations caused by his Werehog transformation. Retained his free-will after being mutated, unlike the other beings infused with Dark Gaia energy) |-|Super Sonic=Same as before, but stronger, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Aura, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Acausality (Type 1), True Flight, Spaceflight, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Destroyed two abstract forms, Chaos Force and Illumina. Tried to bring back the Pre-Genesis Wave Reality with all the concepts that were changed by the Genesis Wave, but was interrupted by Dr. Eggman), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (By erasing spiritual planes like Next Evolution and Post-Life), Existence Erasure, Resistance to Resistance to Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Power Nullification (Tanked the Super Genesis Wave alongside Mega Man) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Fought Archie Chaos 0, who controlled the world's oceans and Archie Ifrit, who was stated and proved to be able of destroying entire planets like his game counterpart) | Universe level+ (Was going to use Chaos Control to bring back the Pre-Genesis Wave Reality in the World's Collide Arc but was interrupted by Eggman, causing the Reality to collapse. Destroyed Sigma-3, which was approaching his God Form) Speed: FTL (The events of the Post-Genesis Wave timeline mainly follows with some differences the game continuity from the start, which includes Sonic speed. Definitely one of the faster characters in the verse, has outstripped foes like Quickman with his incredible speed, is consistently called the "fastest thing alive" by the creators. Can react to and evade laser beams and is comparable to individuals who can do the same) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class E (Capable of pushing back a Dark Gaia monster that can grapple with Chaos 0, who picked up the world's oceans) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level+ (Took attacks from those comparable to him) | Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Can take a great deal of punishment without rest, never shown winded while running at incredible speeds). Limitless as Sonic Man and Super Sonic Range: Standard melee range normally. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted intellect and very experienced combatant (Fights Eggman's robots on a regular basis) Weaknesses: Aquaphobia (He fears being submerged in deep water even with a breathing apparatus) Cocky, arrogant, and brash | His Super form has a time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' While moving at high speeds, Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Dash:' Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at very high speeds. *'Boost:' Accelerating to top speeds while coated in a blue aura, Sonic rockets forward as a highly destructive projectile to mow down anything in his way. *'Afterimage Creation:' Sonic moves at high speeds to create afterimages of himself, which is used to confuse opponents. *'Chaos Control:' With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of warping the fabric of space-time by manipulating Chaos Energy. This can be used for a variety of different powers, such as to instantaneously teleport himself as well as other people objects across vast distances, open gateways (portals) through space-time to travel from one place to another, perform inter-dimensional and time travel, pause the flow of time to immobilize enemies for potentially decades, manipulate matter, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Sonic Man: *'Spin Dasher:' A weapon that comes from his main cannon where he shoots out a smaller spin dash looking energy ball, also this attack can engulf an entire enemy and cause damage to him *'Energy Shield:' A shield of energy that can protect him from most attacks. *'Spin Slash:' Sonic Man's own version of the spin dash but comes with spikes. *'Thunder Dasher:' A shot of electricity out of his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash. *'Fire Dasher:' A Fireball shot from his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash. *'Ring Launcher:' An attack where Sonic Man shoots rings out of his cannon to capture his enemies to the point they can't move. *'Homing Shot:' An attack where Sonic shoots out multiple Spin Dashers and at least one of them can hit multiple targets at a time. *'Spring Shield:' A shield that can knock his enemies back if they get to close. Super Sonic: *'Reality Warping:' Sonic can use the power of Chaos Energy to warp reality, such as when he was able to rewrite history on a planetary scale. *'Existence Erasure:' The Chaos Emeralds have been shown capable of erasing people from existence, making it as if that never existed in the first place. *'Conceptual Manipulation:' With Chaos Energy, Sonic is able to rewrite or destroy the very concepts that shape reality. As shown as when the Chaos Force and Illumina were erased during Sonic’s attempt to reverse the Super Genesis Wave, as they are both confirmed to no longer exist in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline. *'Charged Chaos Control:' After just seconds of charging, Sonic is able to rewrite the entirety of the multiverse in several ways using Chaos Control. Should be comparable or greater than the Super Genesis Wave used by Eggman and Wily due to sharing the same source of power, who attempted to use the Chaos Emeralds to rewrite both multiverses in their own image by warping reality, removing memories, erasing beings, changing history, and manipulating all laws of both universes down to the finest detail to make them gods. Key: Sonic (Base, Sonic Man and Werehog) | Super Sonic Note: Sonic Man is only exclusive to Worlds Unite as the crossover was retconned to the point where it never happened and as such never existed. Note 2: Authors of the Archie Sonic Comics had varying interpretations of Super Sonic's invulnerability. Under Ken Penders, people with comparable power were still able to harm him. Under Ian Flynn, a weakened yet still comparable Enerjak was unable to harm Super Sonic. We assume the latter, as it's from the most recent run of the Archie Sonic Comics. Gallery File:RCO028.jpg File:Archie Sonic-Man.png|Sonic Man. File:Archie Werehog Sonic.png|Werehog Sonic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Time Users Category:Archie Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Berserkers Category:Void Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Sega